1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid containers, liquid ejection systems, and the like.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, inkjet printers are known as exemplary liquid ejection apparatuses. Inkjet printers can print on print mediums by discharging ink, which is exemplary liquid, from an ejection head onto print mediums such as print paper. Regarding such inkjet printers, a configuration in which ink stored in a tank, which is an exemplary liquid container, is supplied to the ejection head has been hitherto known. Regarding such a tank, a configuration in which atmosphere can be introduced into a containing portion, which is capable of containing ink, from an atmosphere communicating port via a communicating portion is known. JP-A-2015-80907 proposes a configuration capable of reducing, in this kind of a tank, leakage of ink in the containing portion to the outside of the tank from the atmosphere communicating port through the communicating portion (e.g., see JP-A-2015-80907).
The aforementioned JP-A-2015-80907 does not propose any further improvement, i.e., a configuration capable of further reducing the leakage of liquid from the liquid container.